First Aniversary
by Madame Degrassi 2.0
Summary: It's my first fanfic and it's is a r/k Roald/Kel I'm not very good at writing but i still gave it my best shot plzzzzzzz read rated t just in case i get ahead of myself in the future I will not update till i have 15 reviews
1. Neal is Prying

hello this is my first fanfic so do not be too harsh though any idea you have would be great :o)

disclaimer: I really do not own anything. It's just not fair!...runs off in tears

"Tell me."

"No"

"Tell me"

"Never"

"What's all the ruckus about this time?"

Kel and Neal both jumped when they heard this. Neither of them had realized that Roald had entered the room."

"Roald what are you doings here?"

"I came to see what you two were fighting about now. I could hear you all the way down by the stables."

"Oh, I was just asking my dear Keladry who she was out with so late last night." At this Kel looked away and Roald blushed.

"And I know he has to be somebody I know because our Kel here is refusing to answer my question. "Neal stated obviously not paying any attention to Roald's blush.

"Nealan, bug off and leave now. "said Kel.

Neal realized that Kel was feeling quite with him at that moment and decided to say, "Fine, but I'll get it out of you later." he said and walked out of the room.

"That was close. "muttered Roald

"I'll say. Listen Roald we need to talk."

"I figured as much.

"No seriously what if he had recognized you last night. You know Neal for the life of him couldn't keep a secret. Remember when Yuki found out she was pregnant and told Neal not to say anything. By the next day the whole court knew.

"Yes I know, but it was quite funny to see Yuki chasing Neal around with that fan of hers."

"Yes it was, but that's not the point."

"What is the point then."

"Roald I really like you. I...I think I may even love you, but I don't want the world to know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I think I do. But I don't want Meathead to know that."

"Well in that case we'll just have to be more careful. Kel do you remember what tonight is?"

"Is it umm... Princess Lianne's birthday?"

Roald chuckled, "No that isn't till next month. Kel it's our one year anniversary."

"I knew that." she said with a slight blush. In all truth she had completely forgotten, what with them being at war and then King Magarr being killed and the war ending and all.

"I wanted to take you somewhere special but Neal is such an annoying snoop so I'm not sure how this is going to work."

"Wait a minute I have an idea!" exclaimed Kel

"Yes?"

"First you go out to the dancing dove, then when Neal's not around I'll sneak out and meet you there and you can me wherever you want."

"You know how to fix everything. What would I do without you?" he said before leaning forward giving he a kiss.

ahh wasn't that sweet :o) tell weather love it hate and or have any ideas what I should do or weather I should stop altogether. P.S. I will not update until I have at least 5 reviews. toodaloo

amber


	2. A Question

Hello Again Everybody this is chapter 2 btw if you have absolutely any idea of what you want to happen or anything i really wouldn't mind.:oD btw Shinko broke it off with roald for another man but the tamini islands and tortall are at peace. also thinks takes place 3years after the end of lady knight.

Disclsimer: Tamora Pierce owns it all. No Fair No Fair NO FAIR!... runs down the hall still screaming, "NO FAIR!!"

'I hope Roald doen't think I forgot to meet him,' Kel thought to herself. She had seen Roald leave a good one and a half bells ago but Neal was being a huge pain and wouldn't leave her alone. Now that he was gone she changed into dress (sewn for her by Lalasa so it fit perfectly)and went down to the stables to saddle a spare mount knowing that she couldn't take Peachblossom or Hoshi without being recongnized.

She rode down to the dancing dove and immedatly recognized Roald. She jumped off her horse and ran over to kiss him. He kissed her back then took a step back to look at her.

"Wow, you look absolutely beautiful Kel."

"Why thank you." she said trying not to blush."So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." He told her offering her his arm. "Just follow me my lovely maiden."

"Okeydokey whatever you say."She said trying not to blush again.

"Okay we're here."

Kel's mouth dropped open. They were at the Corus De Elegance, the fanciest resturant in all of Corus.

"Close your mouth country girl." He told with a laugh at the look on her face.

"Roald shouldn't I'm not worth it." She told him

"Of course you are Kel. I love you and in my opinion you are worth as much as the crown jewels."

"Thank you Roald. I love you too." And at that they kissed.

They were seated at a seat near the large stained glass window. They decided to order the roast lamb special and fruit juice(neither Kel nor Roald cared for spirits) and decided to try a sample of this new frozen dessert made from milk and sugar called ice-cream.

They had just finished the new frozen delicacy when Roald decided to ask Kel,"Do you really love me."

"Of course Roald why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to be sure before I..." He trailed off.

"Before you what?"Kel asked.

He got done one knee searched his pocket for something."Keladry of Mindelan, would you be willing to wed me?"

She jumped up and kissed him,"Of course I will."she said before giving him another kiss.Then she stopped for a moment and asked him, "Waht will your parents say?" She asked him,"Will they be O.K. with this?"

"I planned on asking them tomorrow," he said,"I wanted to make sure that you would say yes first. And I'm pretty sure my mom will and she'll help us talk Dad around."

"Okay, do you want me to come with you or do you want it to be just you and your mom?"

"Of course you can come. In fact I would prefer that you were there."he said with a playful smile.

"Okay then I promise I'll be there."She told him.

Once agin awwww so sweet. Anyway now I won't be updating till I have 15 reveiews. If you have any opinions pleasee write a reveiw just click the little button that says "Go" write write something please. Last night when I checked there were 52 hits and only 2 reviews. You don't have to be a member to reveiw you only have to be a member to add me to your fave story and author yada yada yada.

I would like to Thank dragonflame6 for being my first Reveiwer and penguinegg Keladry of St Vincents and LittleMissGiggles'94' for reviewing


End file.
